forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 18: The Final Gambit/Supports
Augustus and Mason C Support *'Augustus': Mason! Mason, I need your help! *'Mason': Oh no. No, I'm not helping you. *'Augustus': Why not? *'Mason': You're just gonna use my gullibility to play unfunny tricks on me again! I'm sick of being your prank guinea pig! *'Augustus': Whoa there, dude. Simmer down. I do acknowledge that I've done that sort of thing in the past, and I'm sorry. *'Mason': You are? *'Augustus': Sure! Besides, it's not fun to dunk on someone so easy to deceive. *'Mason': ...Okay. *'Augustus': I want your help for something else. *'Mason': You do? *'Augustus': Yeah! I want you to help me play pranks on people. *'Mason': Really? *'Augustus': Yeah, of course. With my wit and your magic, we'll be unstoppable! And besides, I figured you'd want to be on the other end of a joke for once. Wanna give it a try? *'Mason': What would I do exactly? *'Augustus': We wouldn't be hurting anyone, I can promise you that right now. *'Mason': That's good. *'Augustus': I'm thinking we should start small. You cast a veeeeeery weak thunder spell on my hand and I'll got for a handshake with someone. *'Mason': Okay, that sounds harmless enough... … *'Mason': That was the worst idea you've ever had! *'Augustus': I didn't know it'd go wrong! *'Mason': Why did you pick Danica of all people to do it on? *'Augustus': I thought she'd be chill with it! *'Mason': Well that backfired, didn't it? *'Augustus': I think you mean back-thundered. *'Danica': THERE YOU ARE! *'Augustus': Oh fuck, she found us! *'Mason': Run for your life! Harley and Mason B Support *'Harley': Whoa, Mason, you were killing it out there today. *'Mason': You think so? Thanks. I flexed my "trying to be more like Harley" muscles and I feel it paid off. *'Harley': Trying to be like me...? *'Mason': Yeah. Remember how you told me you don't worry about hope and whatnot because the right thing to do is more important? *'Harley': Oh right. It feels like we just had that conversation yesterday... *'Mason': So yeah. It made fighting so much easier! Thanks for the advice, Harley. *'Harley': Was it worth it, though? *'Mason': What do you mean? *'Harley': Because I don't think it's worth it. Sure I do better in battle, but that's only because... *'Mason': Because? *'Harley': If I didn't disregard hope, I'd be dead by now. Breaking down on the battlefield? Without any close-range weapons to protect myself? I'd be easy prey. *'Mason': Oh, I see. *'Harley': So no, I don't do what I do to be better in battle. I do it because I have no choice. You should hold on to your hope while you still have some. *'Mason': I guess so. My dad's alive, so I should draw my power from him being around rather than what you do. *'Harley': Exactly. Doing it like that, I think you'll be able to become stronger than me. *'Mason': Really? *'Harley': Absolutely. Give it a try next time. *'Mason': Okay! *'Harley': *sigh* Maggie and Kelsie B Support *'Maggie': Kelsie, where've you been? *'Kelsie': Been hanging around my friends a bit. Is that okay? *'Maggie': Oh of course! I was just wondering. I need to make sure you're alright. 'S what good moms do! *'Kelsie': You're right. *'Maggie': Kesh, is everything okay? *'Kelsie': What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. *'Maggie': You sure? You seem a bit...distant? *'Kelsie': It's nothing. *'Maggie': Now Kesh, what kind of mom would I be if I let my daughter sulk around? *'Kelsie': Well... *'Maggie': Tell me! Please? *'Kelsie': Okay, okay... I just...feel like maybe I'm a disappointment. *'Maggie': A disappointment? But why? Is this because you're a healer before a fighter? *'Kelsie': No. Something you said last time got me thinking about it, and now I'm convinced you hate me. *'Maggie': I could never hate you! *'Kelsie': Really? Because last time we spoke about this, you said you wonder why future you didn't have a manakete child. I'm sure you'd be so much happier if I was a manakete like you. *'Maggie': Now don't talk like that. If we didn't want you, we wouldn't have adopted you. *'Kelsie': I'd believe you, but it's future you that adopted me! Present-you is probably just angry at your future-self for picking adoption over a donor. *'Maggie': Hey now, that's not true at all! *'Kelsie': Whatever. I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you. *'Maggie': Kelsie, wait! Don't make me use my dragon roar to get your attention! ...Oh man, she's gone. Did I do something wrong...? Kayla and Signele B Support *'Kayla': Eep! What are you doing? *'Signele': Just coming to say hi! *'Kayla': Normally you do that, uh, not as a giant rabbit. *'Signele': I figured this would be less terrifying than my normal appearance. *'Kayla': …No, giant rabbit is scarier. By far. *'Signele': Well don't be scared. That's just silly. Here, let me change back, I guess. *'Kayla': You're so weird, Signele. *'Signele': Thanks! I take that as a compliment coming from my small human friend! *'Kayla': I like the sound of that. *'Signele': But I thought you hated me calling you a small human. *'Kayla': I do, but— *'Signele': Does this give me permission to mommy the hell out of you? *'Kayla': No, please don— *'Signele': Best day ever! I love you, my smallest of human companions! *'Kayla': —and there she goes. Great. Now everyone's gonna…probably tease me for being babied by her and I didn't even ask for it. Mason and Green B Support *'Green': That's enough training for today. Good job, Mason. *'Mason': Thanks dad. I can really feel myself improving. *'Green': I can feel it too. I assume your mother taught you magic in your time? *'Mason': Yes sir. She was really patient with me and it works because I was a bit too scrawny to properly wield an axe. *'Green': Was I not patient with you? *'Mason': No. Recall the aforementioned scrawniness. *'Green': Ha ha, that makes sense. *'Mason': I tried though. Didn't exactly work very well. I much prefer tomes. *'Green': And what influenced your decision to be a dark mage? *'Mason': George. He was a good friend of aunt Bella's so I saw a lot of him when I was spending time in Tost. *'Green': Oh great. George taught you. *'Mason': He didn't teach me, he just explained to me that dark magic is stealthy, since with the other types, you have to cause an explosion almost all the time. *'Green': Oh, that makes sense! Leave it to my kid to be sensible and rational about his decision. *'Mason': I'm nothing if not rational. Most times. *'Green': Heh. *'Mason': Shall we continue training tomorrow? Same time? *'Green': Sounds good. Prepare yourself, because I won't hold back as much. *'Mason': Oh, I will. We'll be ready for the father-son olympics in no time. *'Green': That's not a thi...did you just crack a joke at me? *'Mason': Yessir. *'Green': I'm so proud. Bohl and Jayde A Support *'Bohl': To be clear as mud, you still do not like the Bohl, yes? *'Jayde': Yep, that hasn't changed. *'Bohl': Is there any way to make with the changing? *'Jayde': Nope, don't think so. *'Bohl': …No? *'Jayde': Come on, don't act like my opinion actually matters here. *'Bohl': But it does. *'Jayde': And why's that? Because I'm a girl who actually pays attention to you? *'Bohl': Because Bohl would very much like being liked, even by the giant rabbit. *'Jayde': You want me to like you? *'Bohl': It would be nice. *'Jayde': Normally it's me going up to people trying to get them to like me. *'Bohl': The turns have tabled, hm? *'Jayde': I guess so. And I guess that maaaaaaybe I could like you a bit. You can go from "no way" to "tolerable at best" on my list. *'Bohl': Most excellent of ideas. That makes Jayde go from not a friend to a friend on MY list! *'Jayde': You…er, have a list? *'Bohl': One of many things kept in this head, yes! *'Jayde': That's really interesting. What else do you have in there? *'Bohl': Lots. Maybe now as friends you can do some digging in the mind and find things of interest to the bunny brain you have! *'Jayde': Uh, sounds great, I guess? Danica and Augustus S Support *'Danica': Augustus. I've got something for you. *'Augustus': It's okay, whatever it is I don't need it. You probably stole it anyway. *'Danica': True, I did steal it, but I stole it to give to you. You better take it. *'Augustus': Is this a joke book? *'Danica': Sure is. It's not in any language I've ever seen, but apparently the jokes inside are real funny ones. Figured you'd appreciate it. *'Augustus': How am I supposed to appreciate humor I can't read? *'Danica': The lady at the store told me a manakete might be able to translate it. And then she told me to put it back because it's an ancient relic. But whatever. *'Augustus': Got it. I'll take it to Maggie when I get the time. Thanks for this, though. After that bad show, I've been a bit hesitant to crack jokes with anyone. *'Danica': Well, don't be scared anymore. In fact, if you want to shake off some of that rust, I'll hear you out on a joke. *'Augustus': No way, you've probably heard it a million times before anyway. *'Danica': You'd be surprised. *'Augustus': Well…okay, I guess. Here goes. I— *'Danica': Wait! *'Augustus': —wait? *'Danica': Before you start, there's something I want to say. I didn't risk getting my ass cursed off by a shopkeeping mage for only a friend. *'Augustus': You're interrupting me to tell me you stole something for your dad? *'Danica': No. I risked the integrity of my body for the guy I might kinda love. *'Augustus': Oh, what a fun joke! Let me get on that train too! I might kinda love you back! *'Danica': …that wasn't a joke. *'Augustus': And neither was what I said. *'Danica': Huh. Funny. *'Augustus': I really do love you back, though. Even before you stole this book for me. *'Danica': So I didn't need to steal it? *'Augustus': It sorta sealed the deal between us, so it was a good idea. *'Danica': If that sealed the deal, what do you say started it? *'Augustus': You putting your hand in my pants. Which, now that those pesky feelings we've got for each other are out in the air, you're welcome to do again any time. Category:Supports